The present invention relates to a system of teaching basic mathematical operations and facts and more particularly relates to a system and apparatus for development of accurate conceptual models for small children in learning certain math facts for the first time. The present invention takes into account that a true conceptual model must consistently and accurately reflect the target system and consider the characteristics of the children learners.